the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
KB Bandicoot
KB Bandicoot (formerly known as KablamBandicoot64, also known as XJ9SupremeOverlord on DailyMotion) is a former commentator who lives in Louisville, Kentucky. He started ranting in 2013 and became infamous for his commentaries on TheMysteriousMrEnter. He has frequently been declared as Clay Claymore 2.0 and the A-Log of MrEnter due to his hypocrisy, ego, and bias. He does not take criticism very lightly, and calls people who commentate on him "trolls", which is ironically exact to what Enter did, only he did it a few times and never again. People call him as dumb as a doorknob. In late 2017, he quit commentaries and privated all of his existing commentaries, though other channels have archived most of them. History KaBlam is a ranter who actually got commentated on in 2015 by TVBRobotnik, ultrasonicfan1, Jacob Jones, and Dicaprio Delorean. These commentaries on him however gathered a negative reception and KaBlam was handling the criticism well. He became infamous when he started commentaries his first one being on TheMysteriousMrEnter. His commentaries were extremely panned especially the ones on Mr Enter. This led to popular commentators such as MacboyReducx, Doodletones, 8363MTR, Boonslayer SkeletonNation, SkiHound, and The Illogical Reaper doing commentaries on him. And he truly delved into infamy with the Commentary Community due to his inability to handle criticism which led to people calling him "Mr Enter 2.5" and "Clay Claymore 2.0", as he called his critics trolls. This led to MacboyReducx and others doing rants on him along with other users. KaBlam became more controversial when he debated on SkiHound's Bezurk podcast and tried to defend himself when all that did was make people criticize him even more. Despite all the criticisms, he still makes more Enter videos. He has also done videos on Matthew Davis, and two commentaries on rants where people complained about ether someone being unable to sign-up for a disney contest, or someone ranting about Cartoon Network. He has also tried to "defend" Clay Claymore, which wasn't taken very well. Perhaps the most notable thing about him is how he claims himself as "the smartest commentator on youtube." Eventually, he could no longer handle criticism towards him, and as of August 6, 2016, has decided to retire, deleting several of his videos in the process. However, he soon returned to commentaries on August 30, 2016, with a commentary on Dillon Wright. He then started making more commentaries until he made one on ThatKidDouglas, which was very negatively received. He made a few more commentaries afterward before deciding to retire from commentaries. Avatars * Himself People he commentated on * TheMysteriousMrEnter (thrice) * Matthew Davis The Movie Lover (twice) * Halo2&TrackmaniaFanatic Est.2015 AKA Andy Hernandez * Powerpuff Girls SJWs * SamoneNotSamese * schuylervrmr830 * 03bgood * Dillin Wright * Phantom Strider * ThatKidDouglas * Vailskibum94 People that commentated on him * TVBCrap (thrice, one removed) * Dicaprio Delorean * Jacob Jones * ultrasonicfan1 (removed, reuploaded) * MacboyReducx * Doodletones (five times) * Rayrulez96 (twice) * The Illogical Reaper (thrice) * Coolguy32 Mister Shoulders * MangaKamen * SkeletonNation * SkiHound (twice, one removed, both re-uploaded) * 8363MTR (one-shot) * Nihilistic Snake * Carlmentary * UTubeDude2 (on his TheUtubedude101 channel) * Boonslayer * Danmad297 * CommentJack * Derterifii (one-shot) * Headbanger142 (removed, reuploaded) * Neon Sinister (twice) * KiraDood5 * Davidwash3r3 * Ottomagic Critic * Brainulator9 (one-shot) * The Slayer of Demons99 * Kristal Colt * Nik Brusk * SlayerCoon * Commentarian * Cl0wn-DUD3 98 * ThatKidDouglas * CommentJack (Once solo, and a co-op with It's Just Mav) * SL4Y3R Category:Bandwagon Category:Former commentators